


One More Night in Hollywood

by JenniferOksana



Category: Go (1999)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/JenniferOksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tis the season for both giving and receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night in Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bexless

Everyone's a gay bitch during the holidays; West Hollywood is a land of tinsel, twinks, and twinkly boys who are wearing far, far too many Santa hats on their pointy little well-gelled heads. Zack kind of loves it, December in Hollywood and every fag's feeling free to be a merry, merry fairy.

It's really cheesy as hell, and there are far too many desperate manwhores trying to get head by wearing mistletoe in their pants, but honestly? There's a festive air that's all around, and even the most jaded, decaf-latte-sipping, holier-than-thou hipster bitch can't be entirely unmoved by the season.

Which is possibly why Adam is in his dressing room, wearing just his favorite black briefs with a big bow right over his erect dick, just waiting for Zack like he's a life-sized present.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he says with a shit-eating grin when Zack slams the door closed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Zack asks in a pained voice. "Whatever happened to being goddamn discreet, Adam?"

"We're in your dressing room. And it's not like half of Wardrobe and Makeup doesn't know, Zack," Adam says in an eminently reasonable voice. "I mean, come on. Those homos have eyes, babe."

"Yes, but there's a difference between knowing everyone knows and advertising in giant bright pink triangles that Zack and Adam are big gay boyfriends, **honey** ," Zack says, his eyes still on Adam's far too tight underwear and far, far too tacky bow. "I mean, somewhere in WeHo, there is a store clerk who knows what a 'mo you are."

"There's somewhere in WeHo where they don't know that? Come on, the hags don't even try anymore," Adam says. "Speaking of hags, have they gotten fatter and uglier?"

"Thanksgiving," Zack says, snorting derisively and pulling the multi-colored bow off Adam so he can get a better look at the impressive boner that is just begging to be sucked down. "The hags eat for two and it goes right to their ass. And then they give their boys the gym memberships."

"Ironic, really," Adam says, smirking cheerfully and bucking up so that Zack can feel just how hard Adam is. "A vicious, vicious cycle that allows the next generation to propagate."

"Yeah, I guess, though back to the subject at hand," and Zack leers at Adam, "You are in my dressing room wearing the single most fudgepacking pair of underwear that even this man has ever seen. What are you thinking? Seriously."

"Give me just one blowjob before I have to go fake that I want to hang on Eileen's sagging tits?" Adam asked, throwing his legs a little wider open and fuck, Zack really, really does want to suck that. "It's the holiday season, Zack. You know you're in a giving mood."

Zack snorts, though he knows he's going to give in because he always does. "And you really want to receive, is that it?" he asks.

Zack is extraordinarily aware that Adam likes receiving. He's trying not to think of socks, and sleazy cheap boys swallowing his man and being all excited because he's a **star**.

Of course, none of those twinks know that Adam snores like a buzzsaw and is such a baby that he has to have his hand held when he's getting waxed. That might make him a little less sexy, but then again, Adam is very pretty.

"Aww, Zack," and Adam stands up and traces a hand down Zack's face, giving him big pretty baby blues to stare at, "I'll give you whatever you want later. We can go score some X at Mickey's, and then I will touch you all night. Kiss you all over. Get a bottle of champagne and baby oil and feel it, you know?"

"Don't patronize me, Adam," Zack says, pushing Adam's hand away and grabbing him by the ass. "I'm so not feeling it right now."

Adam's breath is hot on Zack's neck. "Okay, fine," he says, smiling his cute, crazy little smile that Zack loves. "I want you to suck me off, Zack. You gonna do it, or do I have to beat off in your fucking dressing room?"

Zack's knuckles rub over Adam's dick. "You're a real...gah," Zack says, his other hand letting go of Adam's ass and pulling Adam's head toward his for a long, crushing kiss. "You're real lucky I love your cock, you know that?"

"Hell yeah I am," Adam says, sucking Zack's earlobe into his mouth and grinding up on him. "You're the best, man."

"Better than you deserve," Zack says, letting go of Adam and sinking down, his face right next to Adam's very, very happy bulge.

He rubs against it before pulling Adam's brief's down, and Adam responds with a yelp and with his hand twining into Zack's hair, before the lusty groan that comes from setting Adam's dick free to wave its own festive flag.

It's already sticky down there, and Zack is aware that it won't take long to get Adam off, but he takes his time, licking around the head and playing with Adam's balls while Adam makes whiny little noises and tries to tug Zack's head to get down to it.

But that's all worth it when Zack finally swallows Adam all the way down and Adam just moans his slutty little head off, fucking Zack's mouth like a desperate come-slut.

It's good. Good like it was in the beginning, when Zack and Adam couldn't take two hours without finding some closet or room to get a little tension release.

Adam's breathless when Zack gets to his feet and wipes his mouth before getting another kiss, still breathless, but a little colder, a little harder.

Zack still knows about the socks, after all. The socks are eventually going to be a dealbreaker, but for now, he's content to get into the spirit of the season.

So to speak.

"I gotta, um, get to Wardrobe," Adam says warmly, grinning and touching Zack's face fondly. "But we, you know, tonight. X. Touching. Sex."

"Totally," Zack says, his eyes not leaving Adam. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah," says Adam, bobbing his head. "Yeah."

 


End file.
